Nothing but the Tooth
by Blues32
Summary: Poor Starfire! She messed up her tooth and now she has to see the dentist! And somebody takes an interest in her unique teeth while she's there... Rated T for the bloody stuff near the end. Multiple pairings. Read and review!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Now this…whoo…it starts off kind of silly, but there's a part that's somewhat disturbing. I'm still going to label it "T", but if it warrants a "M", please inform me. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Nothing but the Tooth"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

It was a late Saturday night at the Titan Tower. It was the sort of night…rainy, stormy, and all that…that made you want to stay up and watch scary movies. So saying, that's exactly what the Titans were doing. Placed before them was quite possibly the single biggest container of popcorn ever made. If not, it was the single biggest container of popcorn used by teenage super heroes on a Saturday for sure. Mesmerized by the film, they just reached their hands in, grabbed a handful, and crammed it into their mouths. Even the usually dignified Raven had crumbs around her mouth and on her clothes as she shoved another buttery, salty handful into her mouth, her eyes wide and unblinking. It wasn't scary per say, but it was the kind of movie that you didn't want to blink during, or you might miss something important. Starfire reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of the delightfully fluffy heated corn bits. Unbeknownst to her, however, she had inadvertently done the worst thing you could do when eating popcorn. Buried within that innocent looking handful of popcorn was an unpopped kernel. Chewing eagerly, she suddenly clamped down hard on the kernel. She yelped and put her hand to her jaw.

Others: SHHH!

Starfire whimpered and held her mouth, unsure of what just happened. She was eating peacefully when suddenly she bit something hard and there was a sharp bolt of pain.

Starfire: (whispering) Pardon me, friends. I must…check something briefly.

Robin paused the movie, making the others groan. Now freed from the spell of the movie, Raven realized her current condition. She wiped her mouth and brushed the crumbs from her clothes. Noticing her greasy hands, she glanced over at Shade who was sitting next to her. She could…his coat was right there…and the napkins were all the way… Her hands moved toward her coat.

Shade: Don't even think about it.

Raven: What?

Shade: I LIKE this coat. I don't need greasy hand prints on it.

Raven: I…wasn't going to…

Robin: Hurry back, okay Star?

Attempting to smile hurt, causing her to cover her mouth again. Before they could ask questions, Starfire left, flying down the hall and into the bathroom. She tilted her head back, pulling at her lips to expose her well brushed teeth. Hygiene is important, kids. There was blood on one of them. Looking closer, she realized that a tiny piece of the tooth itself was missing. She moaned and held her mouth. She had chipped a tooth. Well, that explained the pain. The question was, what does one do on Earth when a tooth is damaged?

:: CUE THEME ::

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

The others didn't notice that Starfire didn't eat anymore popcorn as they continued the movie. While she was concerned about herself, Starfire felt it would be rude to ruin the movie with her dental dilemma. So they continued to watch the film to its conclusion. The only interruption came when Starfire attempted to drink her soda, the cold causing a backlash of pain in her mouth. She let out a soft whine that got her some looks from her friends. Shrugging, she smiled sheepishly, without showing her teeth. For her, the credits couldn't roll fast enough. As her friends chatted about the movie, she decided now was as good a time as any.

Starfire: Pardon me, my friends, but…what is the custom on your planet when this occurs?

That said, she opened wide and pulled her lip back, showing her bleeding chipped tooth. Her friends gathered around, looking close.

Cyborg: Ooo…that ain't good.

Robin: When did this happen, Starfire?

Starfire: Urring ah moviy.

Shade: Huh?

Starfire let go of her lip and tried again.

Starfire: During the movie.

Terra: Well, why the hell didn't you say something? That looks seriously painful.

Starfire: I did not wish to ruin the movie for you all.

Ever the straightforward one, Raven's comment was the most obvious one.

Raven: You need to see a dentist.

Starfire: Den…tist?

Robin: Doctor specializing in tooth and mouth care.

Starfire: Oh…yes, that does sound wise. I shall do this right now.

Robin: …you…can't.

Starfire: But why not?

Robin pointed out the window. It was obviously night time.

Robin: The dentist is closed.

Starfire: …frabrinxk.

Shade: Star!

Starfire: I apologize, but this is very uncomfortable.

The others looked at Shade, confused. That was a first.

Terra: You understand what she just said? I thought you didn't speak Tamaranian.

Shade: I, like a typical male, bothered to brush up on certain words.

Cyborg: So what she say?

Shade whispered into Cyborg's ear. His eyes bulged and he stared at Starfire with an open jaw. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

Starfire: What is it you say on Earth? Pardon my Spanish?

Robin: French.

Starfire: Whatever. It was the proper continent, yes?

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire whimpered as her teeth accidentally came down too hard and pain shot through her mouth. Damn her teeth. Damn whatever caused her tooth to chip. She was so upset right now. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when her tooth would be repaired by this…"dentist". She was interrupted from what was probably a futile attempt to sleep by a gentle knocking on her door. Answering it revealed her visitor to be Beast Boy.

Starfire: Yes?

Beast Boy: Star, there's something I gotta tell you…

Starfire: Can it not wait until morning? It is most late.

Beast Boy: No, it's important, Star! It's about the dentist.

What Starfire was not aware of…and in fact nobody in the tower was aware of…was that Beast Boy was afraid of the dentist. With the scraping, and the poking, and the drilling…oh the horror! Unfortunately, his fear seemed so rational to him, he saw no reason not to pass it along.

Beast Boy: The dentist is a terrible, terrible place to visit!

Starfire: But Raven said…

Beast Boy: Remember where else Raven said was a good place to go?

Wincing, Starfire thought back to the time she took Starfire to the occult store that had recently opened. Raven had loved it, looking at this, then rushing over to look at that, her voice filled with amazement at the stock they had. Meanwhile, Starfire managed to curse herself five times over. When they left the store, Raven carrying two full bags, Starfire was splashed with mud from a passing car, pounced on by a cat, then the dog that was chasing it, a bird crapped in her hair as she laid sprawled on the sidewalk in a daze, and Raven accidentally stepped on her hand when she turned back to make sure she was okay. It was quickly apparent that not only did she have bad luck, it happened in a series of five each time. Raven managed to undo the curse, but not before Starfire's arm was in a cast, her neck in a brace, her tongue burned, her hair puffed out in all directions, and her nose flat and broken. Just recalling the incident made her put her hand over her nose.

Starfire: Please, what is so bad about the dentist? Does he not repair damaged teeth such as mine?

Beast Boy: That's just a cover! What he's really after is causing people butt loads of agony! That's why he uses sharp metal things to poke and scrape at your teeth!

Starfire: No!

Beast Boy: And other times, he uses a drill!

Starfire: It cannot be! A drill?!

Beast Boy: And then he thinks he can make it better by filling the whole with metal!

Starfire put her hands over her mouth in horror. What sort of madness was this?! Drilling?! Poking?! How could such a practice be allowed?! Why haven't the Titans put an end to this…this…abomination?!

Beast Boy: But the worst…the worst part is…the root canal.

Starfire: (wide eyed) Wh…what is a "root canal"?

Beast Boy: It's when they take the drill…and put a hole from the top of your tooth all the way down to the root, letting the blood out like water in a canal!

Starfire shrieked and ducked back into her room, shaking. Insanity! Devilry!

Starfire: I do not wish to have my blood let out like a canal!

Beast Boy: Then don't go to the dentist!

Starfire: But my tooth…it is damaged…I require some form of repair, do I not?

Beast Boy: The pain will stop soon, right? I mean, it's gotta. Just tell the others it's not bothering you anymore.

Starfire: Yes…yes, I shall do that. Thank you, Beast Boy. You saved me from much misery, it seems.

Beast Boy: No problem! What are friends for?

Starfire let out a breath of relief…which turned into a whimper of pain. Damn it! At least when she hurt her arm or something she could avoid things touching it!

**Main Room: The Next Morning**

Starfire pulled her lip back to look at the offending tooth in her tiny compact mirror. Starfire mostly applying any make up she would wear in the morning and not bother reapplying later on. Robin said she had a natural beauty anyway. Sighing, she snapped the mirror shut and put it back on the table. The thing had kept her up most of the night. Stupid tooth. Thankfully it didn't impede her mustard slurping, something she often did when stressed. She poured mustard into her mouth until it was full, then swallowed the whole glob. It was fairly early, the sun just peeking out over the ocean through the horizon. She tried to pour more into her mouth, but only got half full when it just released tangy tasting air.

Starfire: (muttering) Empty…

Robin: A little early to be downing mustard, Starfire?

Starfire: It is never too early for mustard.

Robin sat across from her so he could look her dead in the face. She didn't say anything, an oddity for her to be sure. Robin, having a memory in his brain of which draw facts from for later use, as most people do, took a wild stab at her troubles.

Robin: Your tooth bothering you?

Starfire: Y…

Memory of Beast Boy's warning flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened with realization.

Starfire: No! No, not at all! I guess it has healed already. Hearty are we Tamaranians!

Robin: Already? You've been hurt before and you don't heal that much faster then humans…

Damn, why did Robin have to be the smart one? Starfire tried to think of a logical explanation.

Starfire: Well…as you are aware, Tamaranian food is much different then yours. Therefore we require our teeth to be in good shape, something our bodies take into account. Our teeth repair at the quicker rate then the rest of us.

She prayed that Robin would accept her lie. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, lying to Robin. For the most part, honesty was very important in Tamaranian life. Being honest to others was a step to being honest to ones self. To a race that was so dependant on their emotions, that meant everything. Robin looked confused for a moment, as if trying to figure out why she would lie at all. Finally he shrugged.

Robin: Well, I'm glad to hear it.

…Starfire suddenly felt like a huge jerk.

**Hallway: Fifteen Minutes Later**

Raven yawned and scratched her arm. Damn the morning sun. She was having this wonderful dream about chocolate. The whole world was made of chocolate. Just thinking about it made her feel like she was gaining weight. It was her diet, it must be. She didn't have an eating disorder by any means. She ate normally. It was WHAT she ate that was the problem. Because she confined herself in a leotard, she was constantly thinking she was getting fat. With the mighty stone twig (Terra) and the alien super model living in the same tower, she couldn't help but feel like she had to prevent that. In any case, she had woken up gnawing on her pillow. Suffice to say, she was not in the best of moods. Then she heard it. As she passed the bathroom, she heard a soft noise. She also felt pain from someone inside. Curious, she put her ear to the door.

Starfire: (inside) Ow…oh, how am I to clean my teeth this way?

Raven opened the door and saw Starfire trying to brush her teeth.

Raven: Starfire? 

Starfire jumped, throwing the brush up into the air. She caught it with a sigh of relief and turned to face Raven.

Starfire: R…Raven…you should truly knock before entering the bathroom…

Raven: You were in pain. What's wrong? Your tooth?

…oh this wasn't fair. Raven would be nearly impossible to fool if she could feel her pain. Sighing, Starfire decided to fess up. She was a terrible liar anyway. "Berating of draperies" indeed.

Starfire: I…I do not wish to go to the dentist…so I lied to Robin about my tooth.

Rolling her eyes, Raven leaned against the sink. It was obvious she was going to have to help Starfire. Sometimes being with Starfire was like being with a little child…a tall, tan, overly friendly, overly developed child with super powers.

Raven: Why don't you want to go?

Starfire: Beast Boy told me horrible tales of pain and torture.

Raven: Beast Boy…why am I not surprised that he had something to do with this? He was exaggerating at the most, Starfire.

Starfire: Oh?

A feeling of relief shot through her. Oh, how could she be so silly? Beast Boy was always stretching the truth! Her naiveté would be the death of her yet.

Starfire: Then there is no drilling? Or poking with the sharp metal objects? And there is no such thing as a "root canal"?

Raven faltered. Not a good sign.

Raven: Uh…well, yeah…that's all true…but the dentist is a trained professional, Starfire. It's their job to fix your dental problems with minimal pain. For example, did Beast Boy mention that they give you something to numb the pain before drilling? You don't feel a thing.

Starfire: …oh? No, he did not mention that.

Raven: I'll admit there are certain things that are…unpleasant about the dentist, but at the same time, there are many unpleasant things in life that we have to deal with until death's cold embrace takes us from our Earthly worries.

Starfire: …Raven, you are doing the Goth again.

Raven: What? No, I'm not.

Starfire: Yes, you are. The death talk again.

Raven rolled her eyes. She was SO not Gothic. Why did they always think she was a Goth? There was nothing Gothic about talking about the sweet relief that death would bring. How was talking about the bliss of the afterlife Gothic? Then again, this was Starfire. She was bound to get confused.

Raven: Alright, alright. Sorry. What I'm trying to say is, pain is a part of…

Starfire: Raven…

Raven swore mentally. She tried again.

Raven: I mean, to suffer is…

Starfire: Raven…

Raven: (talking fast) You can't go through life without feeling pain so it's pointless to try!

Starfire: Oh. I see. …I…uh…

Raven sighed, then had an idea.

Raven: If you're still nervous, ask Robin to come along.

Starfire: A glorious idea, Raven! I shall do this!

Starfire flew from the room. Sighing, Raven exited herself, now wanting nothing more then to have her tea and breakfast bar. …Gothic…what nonsense. After breakfast, however, she was going to have a chat with Beast Boy about alarming Starfire for no reason.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Nothing but the Tooth"**

**Chapter Two**

**Dentist's Office**

Starfire chewed her lower lip nervously, being careful not to use her injured tooth. Robin felt kind of embarrassed about this, but made sure not to show it. So his friend was afraid of the dentist…some adults were. …though after all she had been through, you'd think a dentist would be the last thing that would scare her. As for Starfire, she was rather reassured by the cozy surroundings of the waiting room…and the lack of piercing screams. Still, this didn't prevent her left most heart from attempting to escape through her esophagus when the person behind the front desk spoke.

Desk Person: Kory Anders.

Robin: You're up, Kory.

Starfire: …wondrous.

Nervously, Starfire got up and went through the door. Someone whom she could only presume was the dentist was waiting for her.

Dentist: Ms. Anders?

Starfire: Yes, that is me.

Dentist: This way, please.

Her fears were suddenly reaffirmed. Wherever she turned her head there were instruments of torture! Twisted looking chairs, devious looking devices, and buttons…so many buttons! Still…she had to brave it. Raven said so. So it was with a shudder that she sat herself on the odd blue chair.

Dentist: Is this your first time here?

Starfire: Yes, it is.

Oddly enough, the dentist decided to put a bib on her. She couldn't understand why…surely bibs were for infants who couldn't put their food in their mouths properly. Still, if Raven was correct, the dentist knew what he was doing…and if Beast Boy was correct, asking would only receive a lie in response. Either way, there was no point in asking why.

Dentist: So what seems to be the problem?

Starfire: I have damaged one of my teeth whilst eating the fluffy pieces of corn…what is it called…?

Dentist: …popcorn?

Starfire: Yes! That is it.

Dentist: Mmm hmm…happens a lot. You bit down on a piece that didn't pop all the way. Open.

Starfire opened her mouth. She winced when she saw that the dentist had picked up a sharp looking metal…hooky…poking thing. The wince turned to a flinch as the dentist poked RIGHT IN THAT TOOTH! She was tempted to pull the instrument from his hand and hurl it into the wall. What the hell was this guy's problem?! Beast Boy's warning flashed in her mind again…how they loved to cause suffering…uh oh. Suddenly Beast Boy's claim's had merit. She'd do something…but that light in her eyes…made her so drowsy (is it just me? It's probably just me, isn't it? I get drowsy when that light is in my eyes). The next thing she knew, a weighted apron was being draped over her.

Starfire: What is this for?

Dentist: It's lead. It's to protect you from the radiation.

Starfire: Oh, radiation does…

Kicking herself mentally, she remembered she wasn't supposed to give her identity away, hence her civilian clothing.

Starfire: …wait, what radiation?

Her question was answered in the form of what appeared to be a large gun barrel pointed at her head. She gulped.

Dentist: This camera will take pictures of your teeth.

Starfire: (squeaky) Camera?

Dentist: Open.

She opened her mouth and a…thingie was placed inside. She had no idea what it was, it being in her own mouth and all.

Dentist: And bite.

Starfire obeyed. The dentist's eyes widened, as they should have seeing as how Starfire had just bitten his fingers.

Dentist: Open, open, OPEN!

Now this man had to make up his mind! Starfire opened her mouth again and the dentist pulled his poor fingers out (I did that once…man, the dentist was pissed. Can't imagine why.). He scowled at her.

Dentist: This time try biting down on the thing in your mouth, not my fingers.

Starfire: (muffled) Oh! Why did you not say so? I thought you were attempting to test my jaw strength.

The dentist looked annoyed, but said nothing. He left the room with her holding the thing in her mouth. The huge gun like object clicked. Starfire gulped and closed her eyes. Nothing. No death ray, no shrink ray, no nothing ray. The dentist came back, giving her a new piece of…whatever to put in her mouth in a different spot. This went on a few times. Finally he took the apron off and removed the thing from her mouth.

Starfire: May I get those pictures wallet sized?

Dentist: …you don't get the pictures.

Starfire: Why not?

Dentist: They're ours.

Confused, Starfire leaned back in the chair. Why wouldn't they let her have a set? Can't they make prints?

Dentist: I'm just going to show these to the head dentist. Won't take more then a minute.

The dentist left. Starfire sighed. This was a very bizarre process…very bizarre indeed. And that whirling buzzing noise was starting to irk her.

**Head Dentist Office**

The dentist working on Starfire's teeth put the photos in front of the head dentist who took them and began looking through them.

Dentist: As you can see, these are a very unusual set of teeth.

H. Dentist: Yes…yes, these are just what I'm looking for!

She could hardly contain herself. It had seemed impossible, but finally a set of teeth with just the right density and structure! She just needed to get to them! Of course, she couldn't just go up and yank them all out. Her office would be sued for sure. No, she needed to use tact.

Dentist: The oddest thing is that she seems to have another set of teeth behind those…almost like a shark.

H. Dentist: Ah, wonderful! That means we can pull the damaged tooth without worrying. You know what to do, Johnson.

Dentist: My name isn't Johnson.

H. Dentist: Dammit, Johnson, I can't be remembering names! You KNOW I'm too busy to memorize names! Now get out of here and send in Dr. Parsnic.

Dentist: Who?

H. Dentist: Oh damn it all…the one with the glaring bald spot that he tries desperately to hide with a comb over?

Dentist: David?

H. Dentist: Send him in and I'll tell you if it's him! Get!

The dentist left the fuming head dentist to her thoughts. Memorizing names. She HATED names. She wasn't blessed with a real name, why should everyone else? Wasn't fair.

**Titan Tower: Main Room, One Tooth Pulling Later**

Starfire and Robin entered the room through the big door…which made more sense then using the window. Starfire was carrying her tooth in a little plastic treasure chest, which she would periodically rattle. Robin noticed that she was constantly sticking her tongue through the new hole in her upper row of teeth.

Robin: I had no idea you still had baby teeth, Starfire…

Starfire: Not baby teeth, Robin. As I mentioned, Tamaranians need their teeth, so we are blessed with three sets. The first falls out naturally, then the second come in their place. If anything happens to them, a third set will come down, but they are not as durable as the second, so it is preferred that they are not needed. Otherwise, I would have pulled the tooth out myself, yes?

They paused when they noticed Beast Boy dangling from the ceiling fan by a cable. He grinned nervously.

Beast Boy: Uh…hey guys. Just hanging around.

They looked toward Raven, who was reading a book on the couch. She noticed their stares and shrugged.

Raven: Wasn't me.

Shade: I did it.

Shade was leaning against the wall, looking bored. The pair waited, but apparently no explanation was forthcoming.

Robin: …why?

Shade: Huh? Oh…I dunno. I was bored, I had a cable, and I always wondered if the fan could hold him.

Shade was hit in the head with a coaster from the table. He simply sighed.

Shade: What I do?

Raven: You could have broken the fan, dufus.

Shade: …nice toss.

Raven: Thank you.

Starfire shook the plastic treasure chest again, gaining notice from her other friends. Beast Boy strained to see what it was from his current position.

Beast Boy: What's that?

Starfire flew up to him and showed him.

Starfire: It is my tooth. The dentist says if I place it under my pillow, I shall receive monetary compensation from a being known as the "Tooth Fairy".

Shade: …the who wha who wha?

Raven glanced over at Robin, not sure if she should be shattering Starfire's childish fantasy with cold reality right now. While in her opinion it would be a foolish thing to do, allowing Starfire to believe in such whimsical creatures, Robin might not appreciate Raven's realism. He shook his head. She bit back a smirk. Had she become so predictable? Now if only Beast Boy could be trusted to use the same tact…

Beast Boy: Dude! They pulled your tooth?!

Starfire: I have a spare. It should grow in about two days time.  
Shade: …seriously, how much room do you have in that body of yours, Star? Two hearts, nine stomachs, extra teeth…

Starfire: As I said to Robin, Tamaranians are a hearty breed.

Beast Boy laughed, much to Starfire's confusion. Robin groaned.

Robin: Please don't say it…

Beast Boy: HEARTY breed! Two hearts! That's great!

Starfire: …oh…

She began to giggle as well. That was kind of funny, mostly because she didn't mean it that way. Raven groaned as well, both at the joke and the fact that she didn't catch it as fast as Robin had. Hmm…Beast Boy either understood the problem…or actually believed in the Tooth Fairy himself.

Shade: Hey! I asked a question! Who's the Tooth Fairy!?

**Starfire's Room: That Night**

Starfire yawned as she adjusted her pajama top. The day had been relatively uneventful, aside from her dentist appointment. They stopped a jewelry heist by Doctor Light. Was it just her or was he becoming more of a joke each time? Whatever Raven did back then, it seemed to have utterly ruined his brain. She was about to climb into bed when she remembered what she had to do. Opening the treasure chest, she turned it over, letting her tooth fall into her hand. She placed it under her pillow. There… That done, she kissed Silkie on his wormy little head and got onto her bed.

Starfire: Good night, my little bungdorf.

That said, Starfire closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hours ticked by…until finally a figure appeared inside Starfire's room. Excellent! She put the tooth under her pillow! That allowed the figure to enter the tower via teleportation. With eagerness, the figure got the precious tooth out from under the pillow and sniffed it. Yes…yes, this was just what she needed…but unfortunately, one tooth wasn't enough. She was about to reach for Starfire when Silkie woke up and let out a cough, spitting thick mucus all over her.

Figure: YUCK! Oh for crying out loud, I just had this suit cleaned!

Starfire shot up.

Starfire: What?! …oh! Are you…the Tooth Fairy?

The figure flew upward and bowed politely, her bug-like wings flapping.

Tooth Fairy: That's me, Ms Anders. It's so nice to see someone your age still having faith in the Tooth Fairy. Most forget about me once they stop losing teeth normally.

She shook her head, her long wavy blue hair moving with it. On top of that was a golden tiara. She basically looked like most imagine the Tooth Fairy to look like. Pointed ears, delicate features, long pink gown…very typical. On her side was a pouch, used to carry the teeth.

Starfire: Oh, I knew you would come! The dentist informed me of you.

Of course Johnson did! She paid his wages! He had to say that to everybody, even the seventy year old patients who were lucky enough to still have real teeth! But this girl was the first one of her age group to believe it.

Tooth Fairy: Tell me, how is it you have an extra set of teeth?

Starfire: Oh! I am a native of the planet of Tamaran. All of my kind have this anatomy.

An alien! Well, that explained it. Then there was no choice. She needed this girl's teeth…and only this girl would do. Shame. She seemed like such a nice young lady.

Tooth Fairy: Sadly, Ms Anders, I'm going to need more then this one tooth.

Starfire: …pardon?

The Tooth Fairy pointed at Starfire and a long string emerged from the tip, wrapping around her tightly. The minty smell…

Starfire: Dental floss? You intend to capture me with dental floss?

Tooth Fairy: I'm the Tooth Fairy! What did you think I would use?

Dental floss…what nonsense. With a simple flex of her mighty muscles she…(ahem)…with a simple flex of her mighty muscles she…would still be stuck.

Starfire: (straining) I…cannot break this…

Tooth Fairy: That's the point. Please come along. I don't want trouble, just each and every one of your perfect teeth.

Starfire: If you did not desire trouble, then you have come to the wrong location!

Her strength may have failed, but her eyes were still open and capable. She fired her eye beams, striking the Tooth Fairy in the chest. It knocked her into the wall, but she rose back up again.

Tooth Fairy: Ouch…

The fairy's concentration broken, Starfire found herself freed. She charged her foe. It was a shame she had to fight her…but Tooth Fairy or no, you can't try to kidnap Koridan'r of Tamaran without a fight! They crashed through the wall, which set off the alarm. The others soon arrived just in time to see Starfire fly back into her room, sticking to her wall with some sort of sticky substance…it smelled like bubble gum.

Robin: Starfire?! What's…

Starfire: Robin, beware!

Robin dodged balls of sticky paste frantically before Raven put up a shield, giving him a chance to get his bearings. The Tooth Fairy panted, her teeth clenched. Her dress was torn to shreds, revealing a battle suit of some kind underneath…also pink and glittery. Evidentially, she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

Terra: Who the heehaw is that?

Starfire: (straining) The…Tooth Fairy…

Cyborg: There's no such thing as the Tooth Fairy…is there?

The question was addressed to Raven, the only one people ever asked about mythological creatures in the tower. She shook her head.

Raven: Not that I've ever heard of.

Tooth Fairy: Typical teenagers…well, it makes no difference.

Starfire: Help!

The paste was swallowing Starfire up! While it once only covered up to just below upper torso, it now was up to her neck! Her one free arm was being swallowed up as well. Robin grasped it, pulling.

Robin: Starfire, hang on!

Starfire: R…!

Her cry was muffled as her mouth was covered.

Robin: STARFIRE!

Cyborg and Terra grabbed hold and pulled with Robin, but it was no good. She wouldn't budge. Soon her arm was swallowed up. That done, the paste turned to liquid, running off the wall. Starfire was gone. Robin turned on the Tooth Fairy.

Robin: Where is she?!

Tooth Fairy: Sorry. No time to answer questions. I have to be going. Things to do and all. You should see my daily planner.

Shade: You're not going anywhere without telling us where she is!

Shade leapt at the fairy, willing to torture and maim the bug winged bitch until he got his best friend back. The globs of paste she had fired at Robin stirred and long hooks, very much like the ones dentists use to scrape plaque from teeth, shot out, grabbing his coat and pulling him back. The Tooth Fairy let some of the pink goop fall to the floor and dove into it, disappearing. It too, turned to liquid. Shade growled in anger as the hooks that held him vanished with her.

Terra: Why does the weird crap always happen to us? I bet the Justice Society never had to battle Santa Claus.

Robin: We need to find her! Track her communicator signal!

Cyborg: Not an option, man…

Cyborg picked Starfire's communicator up off her dresser. She had been in her pajamas after all…in fact, they all were. Swearing, Robin started thinking hard.

Robin: Raven, any way you can track her?

Raven: Until tonight I thought the Tooth Fairy was a lie made up by bored parents…

Robin's face fell. She sighed.

Raven: …but I'll give it my best effort.

Robin turned and gathered some of the fluid that the once very sticky goop had become. While it had appeared magically from the fairy's hands, it may yet yield a scientific clue. First, the easy test.

Robin: Shade, what do you make of this stuff?

Shade: …it smells like bubble gum, man. That's all I can get. Sorry.

Raven left to go to her room. She needed the piece and quiet if she was to give this matter one hundred percent of her power and attention. Robin sighed. He should have known Shade would be useless in this instance.

Robin: Be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

Beast Boy: Dude, why don't we check the dentists?

Robin: What?

Robin was in no mood for Beast Boy's annoying and completely off the wall theories…but…

Beast Boy: If she's the Tooth Fairy and she uses dentist tools, then maybe the dentist Star went to knows something about it.

It sounded like another one of Beast Boy's conspiracy theories…yet…how did the Tooth Fairy know that Starfire lost a tooth? Had Beast Boy's paranoia infected him…or was it actually a sound theory? Either way, at this point…

Robin: You and Terra check it out. Terra…make sure Beast Boy doesn't get carried away with the questioning.

Terra: (saluting) Aye, aye.

Why did he feel like he had just asked the blind to lead the blind? No matter. All that mattered now was finding Starfire…and making that bitch pay if she harmed a single red hair on that girl's head. First though…he had to actually show those two where to go.

**Dentist's House**

Dr. Leonard Renolds…which doesn't even SOUND like Johnson…was tired after a long day of…dentisting. I realize that's not a word, but it sounds funny. In any case, the man was getting some well earned rest…until something heavy landed on his chest. Not crushingly heavy…just uncomfortably heavy. He woke up to see a cougar laying on him, teeth bared. It…was green for some reason, but that didn't matter as much as the bared teeth. A stone girl was gently stroking its head. It was obvious who they were.

Terra: Hey, Doc… wanna take a look at my friend's teeth? A reeeeeeal close look?

Leonard said nothing, but honestly, right now, how could he? A sliver of drool hit the sheets. Terra reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of Starfire.

Terra: See her? She came into your office to get a chipped tooth repaired. Tonight she got kidnapped by a lady using dental equipment. I find that mighty suspicious. Know anything?

Leonard: I…er…of course not. I'm just a dentist…

Terra sighed and reached into her pocket again. This time she pulled out a stone. With a thought and a flare of her eyes, she reshaped it into something that looked very much like one of the plaque picking hooks. She twirled it between her fingers. She had smoothed it out very well…and the end looked very sharp.

Terra: You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to be a dentist. Maybe I should try it out. And since you're not going anywhere…you can be my first patient. Tell me if I'm doing it wrong, okay? Just scream.

A dentist knows full well what an idiot can do when they try to do their own dental work…or someone else's. Terra smirked. If this didn't make him crack, nothing will.

Leonard: Alright, alright! Just don't do it!

Terra: Spill them, Doc, and we're gone.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Nothing but the Tooth"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titan Tower: Raven's Room**

Raven had lit incense candles all around herself and floated in the middle of them. Her foe had used a sort of magical teleportation…a crossing of dimensions. That was her specialty. When Raven passed through solid objects, she was actually going into a portal to another dimension, then coming out a portal from that dimension on the other side of the object. Raven had never done what she was about to attempt. She had to track the movement of Starfire through whatever dimension she had been thrown into. If Raven was lucky, Starfire was still in that dimension. It would be much easier to find her then. If not, she'd have to poke around the various holes that had appeared in that dimension to see if Starfire was on the other side. This would be tiring…she may even pass out from exhaustion…or simply die. That was possible too. She sincerely hoped it wasn't the last one.

Raven: _Azarath…Mentrion…Zinthos. Azarath…Mentrion…Zinthos._

Raven gasped softly as her soul self flowed from her body, peeling down the halls toward Starfire's room. It paused in front of the wall that Starfire had been stuck to, as if looking for the way in, before plunging into it. Raven began to sweat. The soul self peered this way and that, its sense's scanning for the familiar emotions of the Tamaranian girl. None. She wasn't there. Damnation, it simply couldn't be easy, could it? It was as if fate decreed that Raven should never catch a break. Recent portals…where were the most recent portals? Raven began panting. Her soul self had been gone for far longer then she had ever allowed it to go. A half hour…maybe more…she wasn't sure. Time had no meaning now. Box away the pain…save it for after Starfire was found. …if she could find her before the separation took its toll. How long would that be? Raven had no idea. It wasn't a thought she liked to entertain. It could be hours…days…wait…what was that? The soul self paused. Fear. It sensed fear. It was a rare flavor, one it once savored, though Raven would never admit to it. The soul self was far more primal then Raven. The thing of urges and wants, not of logic and reasoning. It obeyed Raven's will because her will was stronger. Yes, it knew that fear. It turned and plunged into the portal. It looked around, trying to make sense of its new location. It sensed Starfire and slithered over, trying to remain hidden. Raven wanted to reach out…to talk to Starfire and ask her where she was. …was that a…?

Tooth Fairy: Alright, child. It's time to begin.

The soul self retreated. It couldn't be found. If the Tooth Fairy suspected that they were close, Starfire may suffer. Besides, Raven had a good idea where they were. The soul self plunged back into the dimension and returned home to its host. Raven let out a choked cry as it sank back into her. She slumped forward, supporting herself with her arms. She felt sick. Choking back bile, she stood, staggering. How long had she been out? Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror told her how badly it had affected her. Her face was pale…paler then usual. Her hair was matted to her head…she reached up and ran her hand through it. Numerous strands of purple hair were stuck between her fingers when she pulled it back out. Letting out a soft groan of disgust, she wiped her hand on her dresser. There was no time to worry about what had happened…but she knew now that if she was to be stronger, she had to train her body to last longer without her soul self. Pulling her hood back up to hide her problem, she glanced at the clock. An hour…that had taken an hour. She had started before Terra and Beast Boy left…and if her senses told her right, they had returned with information. Part of her hoped they hadn't found out where Starfire was. Then it would make what she just went through pointless.

**Main Room**

Robin sighed. They didn't get much information from him.

Robin: So all he told you was that she needed teeth like Starfire's?

Terra: Yeah…sorry, Robin. We pumped him the best we could, but it was all he knew. She's building something and she needs teeth.

Beast Boy: Being the Tooth Fairy and all, it makes sense.

Raven entered the room. She looked…sickly. Sweat trickled down her face, visible even under her hood.

Raven: I found her.

And suddenly Raven was the most perfect person in all the world. Robin sprang up from the couch.

Robin: Where? Where is she?

Raven: The dentist office. I feel like kicking myself for not thinking of that earlier.

So did Robin. It was so obvious…had he let his concern blot out his rational thinking? Bruce would have his head on a platter. Where else could she properly pull Starfire's teeth? Robin hit the alarm. They were on the move.

**Dentist Office**

Starfire spat blood into the bowl. This was hellish. Thank X'hal the Tooth Fairy had the decency to use Novocain…and thank X'hal it worked on her. This would be so much worse if she wasn't numb right now. Hell, this was flat out sadistic. Her arms and legs were tied to the chair with more floss.

Starfire: Why…why are you doing this?

Well that's what she wanted to say. What she DID say was…

Starfire: Whyb? Why abe youb dobing this?

Tooth Fairy: Why? It's simple, really.

She pulled another tooth.

Tooth Fairy: I'm the Tooth Fairy. The TOOTH FAIRY. How is that fair? My powers are limited to dental work, nobody believes in me past the age of eleven at the most, and even if they did, they stop losing their teeth, so I can't do anything! I'm so weak in comparison to other fairies that I'm not even allowed to go back home. And why? Is it my fault? Was I born this way? No, it was decided by the powers that be, that I be named Tooth Fairy. Did you know I don't even have a real name? I can't even remember names because of what I am, so I make them up! You could tell me your name fifty times and I'd still call you Alice. But soon…soon I will have more power then any fairy. Enough power to bust down the gates of Edithia and take it for myself. But to gain that power, I must have the right kind of teeth. Your teeth, I'm sorry to say.

As she said this, she continued to pull teeth. She wasn't just saying it either. She was sorry. This poor girl hadn't done anything to her…but she'd be damned if she was going to remain on this mudball forever. Finally the last tooth was pulled.

Tooth Fairy: There we are. All done. Now let's get at that other set.

Starfire's horrified expression told the Tooth Fairy what the garbled mess that left her mouth was.

Tooth Fairy: No, no, no! I'm not going to go into your gums to get them. I'm the Tooth Fairy, god damn it. You think I can't make them sprout?

She tapped her finger on the bleeding gums and Starfire's teeth popped into place. Taking her pliers-like thingies, she clamped onto Starfire's incisor. Before she could pull, the door was kicked down and a birdarang struck her wrist, making her drop the tool.

Robin: I'm going to say this once. Let her go, NOW!

Beast Boy: Told you dentists were evil.

Judging from their expressions, the Titans were ready to put the hurting on her if she didn't obey. Cyborg's cannon hummed, rocks whirled around Terra, Beast Boy shifted into a leopard, and so on. She gathered up the teeth she had pulled already and put them in her pouch.

Tooth Fairy: Come now, children…I can give her a good set of dentures. She'll even be able to chew gum with them. I just need her teeth and you can have her right back.

Shade: (growling) You're in no position to bargain, hag.

Shade was pissed. He could smell Starfire's blood. And he was pretty sure that wasn't paint on the fairy's gloves. The Tooth Fairy clenched her fists.

Tooth Fairy: What did you call me?! You need to watch your mouth…or better yet, not use it at all!

She pointed her finger at Shade and suddenly he had a set of headgear on him that kept his mouth wired shut. It hurt like hell. The Tooth Fairy swore. She had acted out of anger and it was about to cost her.

Robin: Titans, GO!

They attacked viciously. The Tooth Fairy was slammed against the opposite wall by a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Fortunately, she was the Tooth Fairy and as long as people believed…anywhere in the world…she would live on. She got back up, healing rapidly…at least visibly. She could feel herself growing weaker. She would need to rest soon or she risked fading from existence temporarily. Spinning a net out of floss, she caught the rocks Terra hurled at her and swung them with strength that seemed impossible from such a tiny woman into Beast Boy as he leapt at her. He yowled and hit the wall, shifting into a gorilla instead. She wanted to play hardball, he'd play hardball. Raven floated over to Starfire and wrapped her powers around the floss.

Starfire: Do not bother, my friend…they are unbreakable.

Raven: I see…

She focused her powers on the chair instead, tearing it apart completely. With nothing to be tied to, the floss was limp enough for Starfire to free herself. Starfire rubbed her wrists as she took flight.

Starfire: I thank you, Raven…now if you shall excuse me…

Starfire plowed into the Tooth Fairy, raising her fist high.

Starfire: …I have much rage to work out now!

Robin: …whoa…

Beast Boy: Dude…

Starfire: Any last words, wicked one, before I inflict much pain on you?

Tooth Fairy: Just two. Root canal.

Starfire clutched her mouth as it was suddenly in agony. The Novocain did nothing all of the sudden. The Tooth Fairy sprayed her goop on the ground and dove into it. As soon as she was gone, the pain stopped. At the same time the headgear on Shade's face vanished, leaving him sore, but able to speak again.

Robin: Star, are you okay?

Starfire: …I have had my teeth removed…one at a time. Though numbed, I had the horror of seeing each one laid out before me in a tray. No, Robin. I am not okay…and I shall not be okay until we insure that the Tooth Fairy is stopped.

…wow, that just sounds kind of silly, doesn't it? Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg: Didn't we just do that?

Starfire: She may not have my third row of teeth, but she still has all of the second. That is enough to empower her, enabling her to try again to claim the rest.

Robin: Raven, can you track her?

Raven paled…to do it again so soon… No…no, she couldn't. Fear gripped her. She didn't realize it before…how scary it had been. Deep inside she knew it wasn't her fear. It was her soul self. It didn't want to try again. If Raven died, it would be "corrupted" by the remains of her soul…it would no longer be itself.

Raven: No…no, please…not again…

Raven pulled her hood down and the others gasped. She looked terrible. Her face was gaunt, her eyes weary…she looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. In time she would recover.

Shade: Raven, what happened to you?!

Raven: It was too much…separating from my body for that long…I can't…not now.

Cyborg: Don't got to. I figured she might pull a fast on, so I hid a little something in that sonic blast of mine. She was hit with a tracking device that imbedded in her skin.

Robin: Good work, Cyborg! Raven, you go home. You look terrible.

Raven pulled her hood up and shook her head.

Raven: I'm fine…so long as I don't have to do that again, I'll be just fine.

Robin: That wasn't a request, Raven.

Raven opened her mouth to protest, but clamped it shut. She sighed softly and nodded. Now admitting her weakness to herself, she suddenly felt truly tired and more then a little hungry.

Raven: …Shade, take me home. I'm too tired to do it myself.

Shade took her home and teleported back. Cyborg activated the tracking device and they started on their way.

**Forest Outside of the City**

The Tooth Fairy panted, tired. She needed to recharge her energy…or improve it. She reached into her pouch and pulled out the teeth. She had come to this clearing many times before. It was where she first arrived in the mortal world after she was appointed Tooth Fairy. It was the only place she could hope to use the power Starfire's teeth channeled to their fullest (wow, this story is really getting weird). Soon…she'd have all the power she would need to claim those remaining teeth. Placing the teeth in the proper designs on the ground, she began to concentrate her magic through them. Before they could be used, however, the ground swallowed them up. Terra smirked and held out her hands as the Earth spat the teeth into her palms.

Terra: Well lookie here. You owe me big time cash, Fairy.

Tooth Fairy: I don't give people money! That's the parents doing that! Now give those teeth to me!

Terra threw the teeth toward her. Before they could reach her, Shade opened a shadow vortex and all the teeth fell into it. The Tooth Fairy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in horror and disbelief. It was a bit cruel for the Titans…but the bitch deserved it. Terra covered her mouth like she had done it accidentally.

Terra: Oops.

Tooth Fairy: No…no, now I'll never go home…

She sprang at Terra, creating giant drills in her hands.

Tooth Fairy: I'll make you all pay for this!

Terra moved left, bringing up a wall for the fairy to crash into. The drills got caught in the thick earth. Two large hairy hands grasped her and threw her up into the air. She struggled to right herself up, her wings flapping frantically. Shade created a fist of shadows and brought it down on her, knocking flat onto the ground. Her strength was waning quickly. She had to esc… Her thoughts were interrupted by a vicious uppercut from Cyborg that sent her up into the air again. Starfire grabbed her leg as she flew by and spun rapidly. She let go and the Tooth Fairy slammed into a tall oak tree. She fell to the ground with a thud. As she slowly climbed to her feet, a cable wrapped around her and the tree, binding her completely.

Robin: You're finished, Fairy.

Groaning, the Tooth Fairy tried to look up at her opponents. Her body ached…everything ached. She laughed bitterly.

Tooth Fairy: You think you've caught me? Think again, boy. You can't catch an idea…ideas just fade away.

She started to disappear, her power completely drained. She smiled wickedly.

Tooth Fairy: But ideas have a funny way of popping back when you least expect it. Next time, I'll be prepared for you all. Next time I'll…

The cable fell limp around the tree, the Tooth Fairy gone. Beast Boy scratched his head, confused.

Beast Boy: Ooookay. Anyone know what just happened?

Shade: What do you think happened, knucklehead?! She got away!

Starfire: I do not think so.

Landing, Starfire picked up the loose cable and held it in her hands, running her fingers along it.

Starfire: As we have seen, she may only teleport if she uses the pink goop. I see no traces of it. I do not think she escaped as such.

Cyborg: Check it out…

Cyborg picked up a small metal object from the ground.

Cyborg: …my tracking device. Wherever she went, this baby couldn't follow. Think she's dead?

Robin: …it's like she said. She was an idea…a creature of imagination. As long as people think there's a Tooth Fairy…there's going to be one. She's gone for now…but eventually, she'll be back.

Starfire gripped the cable tightly in her hand.

Starfire: And I shall eagerly await that return. I do not enjoy being tortured

Terra: I thought that's what torture was…

Starfire: Now let us go home…I do not feel comfortable wearing my night garments in a public setting...someone may take the picture for the tabloids.

**Titan Tower: Raven's Room, The Next Night**

Raven examined herself in the mirror. Her skin no longer looked so sickly. Pale as it usually was, it didn't seem as bad. Reaching up, she tugged on a strand of hair gently. It remained rooted. She let out a long sigh. It seemed she was finally recovered. There was a gentle knocking on her door. Raven spoke loud enough to be heard from the other side of it.

Raven: Yes?

Starfire: Raven, it is, I. May I enter?

Raven motioned with her hand, opening the door. Starfire stepped in, pausing when she saw Raven still staring at herself. She cleared her throat.

Starfire: Raven? Are you…well?

Closing her eyes, Raven sighed. It was a fair question. She had been asleep for quite some time. She suspected that somebody drugged her tea to ensure her rest. Whether or not she was angry was something she was still debating, as she did feel much better. She turned to her friend and nodded.

Raven: I think I'm almost at a hundred percent.

Starfire: Wonderful. I was most concerned. I heard you did this to yourself to find me.

Shrugging, Raven leaned against her dresser. She always felt more casual around Starfire. Girl to girl bonding, or whatever you liked to call it. Something Terra and herself still lacked.

Raven: You'd have done the same for me, right?

Starfire: Most assuredly…but I had to be sure you were not still suffering on my account. I understand that Shade has been most concerned for you.

Raven: Hmm. I'll have to show him I'm okay then…how about you, Starfire? In all the commotion, I never had a chance to ask. How are you doing now?

Rubbing her jaw, Starfire let out a soft sigh.

Starfire: I am well enough…though my jaw is in a slight amount of pain still…and I doubt my teeth can still penetrate crab shells as they did on our vacation.

Raven sweatdropped.

Raven: Starfire, you're not supposed to bite into the shells, remember?

Starfire: True, but as you recall, the true method made a mess.

Raven: …ah yes…the buttery mess.

Raven sighed and headed for the door. Shade probably hadn't eaten in a while…or maybe he's eaten every piece of meat in the fridge. It was hard to say. Shade would be very distraught, that much was guaranteed. She stopped once she got to the doorway.

Raven: I hope this experience hasn't made you afraid of dentists, Starfire.

Starfire: …let us just say that I shall be taking excellent care of my teeth from now on, and leave it at that.

Raven shook her head, a slightly amused expression on her face.

**Darkness**

The void of nonexistence was cold. Empty. All around her were unfamiliar faces frozen as their very timelines had ceased to be. Swallowed up by the blackness. The Tooth Fairy floated, sitting on nothing, drumming her fingers on her leg. There were times when this seemed better then living in the mortal world. It was quiet. No distractions…no nothing…or rather, no everything.

Whisper: Poor Tooth Fairy...defeated and battered when all you wanted was to go home.

Tooth Fairy: What?! Who?!

It wasn't possible. Nobody but an immortal being could survive in the blackness of the void.

Whisper: I can help you. I can give you the power you need to defeat them next time. And…I can point you in the direction of MORE teeth like young Starfire's. With hers…and the ones I will lead you to…you will have more then enough power to claim your home of Edithia for yourself.

Tooth Fairy: Who are you? Where are you?

Whisper: Where? Here, there, and everywhere, my dear. As for who…well…all in good time. All in good time.

The emptiness filled with a dark chuckle.

**THE END**


End file.
